Talk:EASphobia/@comment-2601:588:C500:9FB0:60:A576:DC82:25A5-20180223064303
i have been scared of the eas for the longest. That scary tone. The bright flashing screen. And the oh so horrid frequency of that screeching beep. it almost sounds like something that comes frrom hell's depth beneath. The whole thing is just uncanny. Just last night, i experienced an emergancy alert, (that was just a test), it actually went off at 5:45 in the morning. i was soundfully asleep. But then in the dead of early morning, where it is pitch black dark, i hear the screeching sound, acompanied by a petrifying animatronic voice, that had no expression what so ever, (kind of making it sound dead), and Knowing how horribly terrified at eas alerts i am, i freeze. my eyes are staring into the black abbyss my room was at the time, i stay paralyzed in the tracks of easphobia. the unrelenting reality of this happening made me want to jump straight out of my bed, and bolt to my mother's room, (although im a teen lol). I was forced to pull my self up out this trance- from the safety of my bed and covers i was hiding under, i knew it was time to go on the mission to end this ear-peircing tone. My blood, running cold, i quickly pull my bed sheets off of my body and breath to calm my self. i get to my lamp after a 5 step walk from my bed, and with the rotation of the dial, my room is fully lit. i feel some relief, but i am still shaken by the sound. i quickly, yet steadily walk up to my phone (which at this point if i had a sledge hammer i would go to town beating my phone with it), and faced it upward, where a am greeted with grief and despare when i see the screen. little did i know my phone had a feature that made it have a flashing message on the screen, paired with a warning symbol saying in big bold letters, "THIS IS JUST AN ALERT FROM THE NATIONAL EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM." under it, had the word ok. I finnaly press the button, and everything was over. shaken up from the event, i walk back to my bed not wanting to continue in my chase to a peacful sleep. in denail of turning out the lights, i just sit there for a few moments, encountering the details that lead to my scare-fest this early in the morning. i finnaly give up hearing the rambling of my caricatured thoughts and move to turn out the lights, then pursuing a peacful sleep. The end. *another thing i would like to mention, after the alert went off i was kind of paranoid and didnt want my alarm to go off. i was affraid that my alarm was going to sound too similar to the eas sound and then freak me out again. turns out it didnt at all and im thankful for that hahahha. and the fact that i was "blessed" (thats called sarcasim) to get about 80 MORE of those stupid alerts. its like as if EAS organization is out to frigging get me. and i legit ask every one at school if they got the alerts and they were just like, "nah". i honestly HATE eas alert. my fear isnt the actual emergency, but the insane randomness of that thing! like come on! i would be praying for you if you would be staying up late watching tv, because that is when they are most likely to produce those tests. and i know that they do have incumbant purpose to keep us notified of an "extreme alert" as they call it, or other minor alerts, such as amber or silver alerts. it is a very cool thing seeing how they changed over time from when the nuclear wars were going on, but as of now, that ear scraping sound and that creepy robotic voice just seems to hit close to home. hits right in my fear box. (that sounded dumb what the heck) anyways i know this was hell of a ramble but if you do read this i hope you enjoy my over exaggarated story of how i actually felt at the time. ps. i did not dare to click that preveiw of a tornado alert. thats enough to fuel my nightmares...........